Buon Compleanno 69!
by Akane Akemichi
Summary: Apa yang diberikan Daemon Spade sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untuk Mukuro? Apa Mukuro akan menerima hadiah tersebut? First fiction in FKHRI and first fiction for my new account XD. Interest? Check it out!


_Akane Akemichi's present /_

An fanfiction

Titled:

Buon Compleanno 69!

.

.

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is copyright to Akira Amano-sensei©

Language: Aku cinta berbahasa Indonesia!

Rate: K+ tetapi, T untuk bahasa.

Genre: Humor/Poetry

Character: Buyut(?) + guardian mist alay! :3 #plak. I mean, Mukuro dan Daemon. (Disini Daemon itu kakaknya Mukuro XD)

Warnings: Fic aneh bin ajaib(!), bisa membuat mata anda katarak+myopia+iritasi (bahkan berujung kebutaan-?), lot of miss typos, bahasa absurd, de el el.

.

.

Dislike? Oh.. I'm hurt /3 #slap

.

.

Enjoy this minna-san XDD

.

Pagi yang terasa seperti neraka bagi Guardian-mist-alay-vongola ini. Terbangun dengan rusuh dan rempong(?), dengan pineapple-hairstyle-nya yang mess parah *DitojosTrident, dia tersaruk-saruk berjalan ke arah kamar mandi tanpa menghiraukan celotehan –tepatnya, omelan- sebuah semangka *DeathGlaredDaemon* di depan pintu kamarnya.

Setelah berhasil melewati 3 gunung, 4 lembah, 5 mata air, sampai ngelompatin poop kucing (?), akhirnya dia sampai di kamar mandi. Karena tak mau dengar celotehan sang semangka, si pineapple-hairstyle itu bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

**Mukuro's POV**

Nama gue Mukuro, umur gue 15 tahun masih imut walau keliatan tua, hobi gue nge-raep uke-uke unyu. Yoroshiku.

-end pov-

(Author: VOOOI! MUKURO! LO SALAH NASKAH, BAKA! ULANG LAGI! *lempar naskah ke kepala muku*

Mukuro: O-oya oya, sakit tau, Bakauthor! *ngacungin trident*

Author: *facepalm+bawa eye laser dokter mata*)

.

.

Err… Maaf sepertinya main character kita ini salah naskah. Mari kita ulang..

.

.

**Mukuro's POV**

Yak. Pagi-pagi buta gini udah disembur sama abang gue.

Oh my goodness.

Kenapa?! Kenapa gue harus ditakdirkan buat hidup –bahkan bersaudara- bersama mahluk aneh berkepala semangka itu?! Mending kalo itu aki-aki (?) kalem, tapi ini bawelnya udah melebihi..

Superbi Squalo yang lagi PMS. #plok

Err.. Walaupun kadang emang itu aki-aki lumayan ngebantu gue juga sih, kufufu. Tapi ya tetep aja, ribet gue kalo harus hidup sama aniki gue yang biangnya mesum itu. Makanya jangan heran kalo gue ketularan mesum, dari dia juga, kok. Oya oya, gue jadi stress..

Tapi wait,

Ini…

Jam berapa, ya?

What?! **O Em Ji!** Baru jam 3 pagi? =o=" sial. Kenapa harus sepagi ini gue udah kebangun? Hah, yaudah lah gue mandi aja, biar nanti juga gak telat. Pff… oke deh gue mau mandi~

.

.

Eh? Lo ngapain masih ngikutin gue? Oya oya, mau liat body gue yang maho -eh- macho ini, ya? Kufufu~ sini, asalkan kalian uke-uke manis yang penurut, gapapa kok ikut gue, kufufufufu.. (Author: *merinding earth quake liat senyum pervy muku*)

Eh, tapi mending ga usah deh. Gue takut kelepasan, kufufu~ if you know what I mean. kufufufu~ ya udah, papay uke-uke manis. Muku mau mandi dulu, ya. Ja nee~ (Author: *facepalm*)

-end Mukuro's POV-

.

.

Di dalam kamar mandi, Mukuro si guardian mist alay yang pervert itu segera mengisi air di bath tube, kemudian.. bershower. Err.. bershower, ya? Mungkin dia sedang galau. Tapi apakah sebuah nanas bisa galau? Entahlah.. *ditojos pake trident*

Sementara itu sang sema- aki-aki, err.. maksudnya sang aniki, Daemon Spade sekarang hanya bisa mencak-mencak karena dikacangin adiknya pagi-pagi buta seperti ini. Memang salahnya sendiri sih menganggu tidur indah(?) adiknya itu. Mukuro salah apa sampai diganggu kakaknya begitu? Tanyakan pada Daemon~

**Daemon's POV**

Ng..

.

Apa?

.

Oh.. pasti mau nanya yang tadi, ya? Mm..

Gimana ya.. kasih tau gak yaa.. (Author: *facepalm lagi*)

Jadi gini.. Gini ya. Em, begini.. jadi gini, gini ya. Begini.. (Author: KELAMAAN LU TRASH!)

Jadi begini, karena kamar gue disebelah kamar Muku, otomatis semua yang dilakuin Muku kedengeran, kan, sampe ke kamar gue. Bahkan waktu dia lagi nge-fa*p aja sampe kedengeran ke kamar gue, ng.. oke lupakan. Semalam itu aktifitas dan frekuensi suara di kamar Muku udah mulai berkurang, yang berarti udah gak ada suara-suara aneh dari aktifitas mencurigakan seperti biasanya. Itu berarti dia udah tidur kan? Nah, aman sudah hidup gue.

Tapi itu kedamaian gak berlangsung lama, tiba-tiba aja kamar sebelah udah ribut kayak orang lagi lomba –nelen- dayung di sungai kapuas. Berisik banget. Gue sampe gegulingan, nungging, bahkan nyumpel telinga gue pake penyumbat toilet (?). Gue benci banget kalau udah berisik gini. Finally, gue intip aja kamar adek gue.

Dan demi langit dan bumi yang menyaksikan, ternyata..

Mukuro..

Ngompol di kasur, sambil gegulingan ngigau gitu.

Gue facepalm ditempat. Itu bener-bener kejadian awkward yang paling awkward diantara kejadian awkward-awkward yang lain yang sangat awkward dan amat awkward.

Ha? Gue ngomong apaan barusan? Ah tau, gue juga bingung tadi gue ngomong apa. Yang ngerti omongan gue barusan bisa kasih tau gue kan nanti? Nufufu~

Ya udah, karena gue juga gak mau berurusan dengan adek gue yang bau pesing itu, gue cuma bisa gedor pintu kamar adek gue. Berhasil. Dia tidur indah lagi. Cakep bener dia bisa diem gitu dalam sekali gedoran pintu gue. Bahagia? Iya! Karena Muku udah anteng, gue putuskan buat tidur juga.

Entah apa yang bikin gue kebangun pagi-pagi buta gini. Bayangin, jam 3 gue kebangun! Asdfghjkl. Gue rasa emang Muku itu demen banget ngerusuhin hidup gue. Gue check lagi deh kamar sebelah. Ternyata Muku itu emang suka banget ngigau, ya. Pfffffff, gue cuma bisa menghela nafas panjang. Akhirnya gue putuskan buat bangunin Muku dari tidur indahnya.

Tarik nafas…

Satu..

Dua..

Tiga!

"MUKURO KAMPRET! BANGUN LO! GA ELIT BANGET TIDUR LO! NGIGAU SAMPE NGOMPOL GITU!,"

Well, kira-kira begitulah yang gue teriakin di telinga Muku. Full sound, loh. Muku bangun, kelabakan gitu habis gue teriakin. Gue cuma nyengir puas aja, salah sendiri.

"Oya oya, ng.. apaan sih, ga elit banget sih lo bangunin gue kayak begitu. Hah.. pelan-pelan kek banguninnya.," itu dia ngomong sambil mencak-mencak, dan ngucek –baju- mata, walau keliatannya lebih mirip kumur-kumur daripada mencak-mencak.

"Nufufu.. Lo sih, suka banget kayaknya ngerusuhin hidup gue. Lo tau gak sih, gue semaleman kurang tidur gara-gara lo ngigau terus?! Coba raba tuh kasur lo. Pasti basah, deh, lo ngompol b*ego!," gue juga ikutan mencak-mencak, dong. Kesel habisnya..

Tapi nasib, sumpah. Gue kira Muku dengerin gue, tapi taunya malah melengos gitu aja saking gak mau dengerin gue. Damn.

Itu bocah, udah ngancurin mood gue aja pagi-pagi buta gini.

Yah, biarkan saja, yang jelas hidup gue udah aman lagi. Berarti ada waktu buat gue, ngelanjutin skripsi. Nufufufu, senangnya~

Gue colok(?) mouse, gue nyalain laptop berlogo _semangka_ digigit punya gue. Logonya aneh? Enggak kok. Keren malah! Nufufu, mahal nih. _Limited edition_ nih merek laptop gue. Logonya aja keren gini, _semangka digigit_. Gokil ga tuh? Nufufufu. (Author: err.. emang ada ya? Setau saya cuma ada yang logonya apel digigit deh =o=")

Setelah nyala sempurna(?), gue elus desktop kompi gue. Gue buka folder yang gue namain "SkR1pSii QuE TeRc1inTa4h", gue namain itu biar itu skripsi cepet kelar. Biar gue juga gak dijuluki mahasiswa abadi –nahloh-.

Gue lupa bilang, kan, kalo gue itu kuliah di Namimori University. Gue ambil jurusan pertanian, please jangan tanya kenapa. Ini semua berawal dari usul b*ego adik gue beberapa tahun yang lalu sebelum gue mulai kuliah semester satu, Mukuro.

"Oya oya, aniki kan mau kuliah. Kenapa ga ambil jurusan pertanian aja? Kan keren –sesuai sama rambut aniki, semangka-,"

Entah, apa yang bikin gue nurutin gitu aja sama ide dia. Gue juga gatau. Pokoknya setelah gue ambil jurusan pertanian ini, gue sukses jadi mahasiswa –abadi- teladan yang cinta alam. Kata dosen pembimbing gue sih soalnya rambut gue itu cinta alam dan unik banget, _watermelon_-hairstyle. Bastard, gue cuma bisa ber-sweatdrop-ria aja.

Sekarang, begitu gue ceritain pengalaman gue yang dibilang mahasiswa –abadi- teladan cinta alam, Mukuro ngakak sampe ampun-ampunan. Kesurupan iblis pedophile kali ya. Tch, dasar ga tau diri. Padahal kan hairstyle-nya 11/12 sama gue. Nanas peleh emang, nufufufu..

Tapi ngomong-ngomong..

Besok hari jum'at kliwon kan?

Wih, Mukuro ulang tahun dong! Asik, gue mau kasih hadiah ah. Apa ya?

Gimana kalo….

PUISI?!

-end of Daemon's pov-


End file.
